Confidence and Cancer
by Beyond Myself
Summary: After a long summer away from Ouran, Haruhi has a shocking announcement to make to her Fellow hosts. Will it make them closer than ever, or tear them apart?
1. First Day Back

DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, But I really want to. :(**

Just a bulletin, this chapter is Really short for a reason.

* * *

Confidence and Cancer

Haruhi Fujioka walked awkwardly towards class. Her peers were staring as she passed, even some teachers. She felt her face flame red. She had on a purple knit hat to hide her head. Tamaki's father had allowed her to wear the hat just for today. Once she made it past all the people, she ran towards music room three. She opened the door, and rose petals floated out. _"How do they _do_ that?"_ She thought to herself as she walked inside. The first thing she saw was the Host Club dressed as Kabuki Dolls.

They all had white face makeup with pulled back pony tails. The twins were wearing matching blue and white uniform that was traditional for Kabuki. Honey-Sempai was wearing a dark red one, with one little pony tail sticking out right on top of his head. Mori and Kyouya had on opposite colors, purple and yellow, and finally, Tamaki wearing all white. She stared. "Kabuki, Really?" She added some sarcasm to her voice. But no one answered. They were all trying to stifle laughs from staring at Haruhi's hat. "Quit Laughing!" She yelled at them, her tone serious now. They all stopped, and really looked at her. Her face was pale, and sunken in.

They couldn't see any tendrils of hair peeking out. Honey walked up to her. "Are you alright Haru-Chan?" He asked innocently, holding out his bunny to her. She smiled half heartedly at him and turned to face the others. "..Guys, over summer vacation, I got sick, so my dad took me to the doctor, who then referred me to the hospital for some tests. It turns out I have.."

* * *

Yes, I left it at a VERY high cliff hanger. I know who ever is reading this MUST hate me, BUT, I'm updating this VERY frequently, so don't worry!

Cookies for anyone who know what Haruhi has!

R&R PLEASE! A milkshake for the first reviewer!

Love and Hugs, Beyond Myself


	2. The News

Okay, so I'm back after a few hours of typing up this new and longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter

((I've also decided to make this a Hikaru x Haruhi Fanfiction. Sorry for all the Tamaki and Haruhi people.))

I still don't own Ouran.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

**The News**

She couldn't bring herself to say it. Leukemia was a hard topic to bring up. Her dad kept blaming himself for everything, like that if he'd been with her more, she wouldn't have gotten sick, or if he hadn't been drinking so much.

She didn't realize she was crying until they all were hugging her, begging her to sit. Tamaki and Hikaru's faces were the most worried. "Haruhi, please tell us." Tamaki encouraged. She took a deep breath. "I was diagnosed with Leukemia." She whispered.

They all gasped. Hikaru got up and left the room completely. Kaoru stared after him. "He's upset.." He muttered sadly. Outside the room, Hikaru sobbed quietly. "Why did it have to happen to her?" He cried. Meanwhile, inside the music room, everyone was quiet. Kyouya was the first to speak. "Haruhi, we're going to pardon your debt. " He said, practically reading the thanks on Tamaki's face.

Mori's normally calm face was gone. His eyes were wide, and he looked disturbed on hearing this. Haruhi hung her head, which caused her hat to fall off. Everyone made a whimper. Her hair was gone.

Tamaki immediately moved closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her closer and hugged her tightly. Everyone followed and soon, she was surrounded by friends. Hikaru was the only one that was missing. He was at the door peeking.

When he saw that her hair was gone, he became sick. He ran to the nearest Bathroom, but didn't make it to the toilet. He felt the bile rise from the back of his throat and make its way onto the floor. He sank to the floor, shuddering. Her beautiful hair was gone. One of the things he loved about her, gone. His vision went black, and the next thing he knew was Kaoru holding his hand in the infirmary. "K-Kaoru?" He whispered groggily, tasting the aftertaste of the vomit. Kaoru squeezed his sick brother's hand.

"Hey. Mori went looking for you and found you passed out in the bathroom. Are you okay?" He asked, helping his brother sit up."No, I'm not. Her hair, her face, her personality. There all gone." He cried, the tears running down his face. There was a knock on the door.

Kaoru opened it, and stepped out. Haruhi found her way to Hikaru's bed and sat next to him. "Please don't cry for me. I'm still the kind of person who will go "Damn these Rich people" and scowl when I have to get you guys instant coffee." She assured him. She smiled and his face instantly lit up.

She hugged him. "I hope you're alright." She said, and got up. She smiled at him one last time, and left. Hikaru stared, then laughed. "That is just like her." He said, getting up. He ran a hand through his red hair, fixing his part, and walked out, feeling just a bit better about the whole situation.

* * *

**Writing this chapter was hard, because I didn't want to have nothing happen. I wish it was longer, but I'm sick and My brain is slowly rotting to nothing.**

**Joking!**

**Anyway, R&R. If I get 10 reviews, I'll write a new chapter!**

**I will tell you who one the cookies in the next chapter. **

**Till then! Ta ta!**

**Beyond Myself.**


	3. Adjusting

Okay, new chapter! I loved writing this, and You will to. I got my first review! Yay! She she liked my story! Cookies for you! Yay! Enjoy my new chapter.

I have a request: Fan art! I know it's early, but If you could draw Haruhi with out any hair and with either of the twins, and then your take on their faces, I'd be SO happy.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Adjusting**

Haruhi opened the door to the music room and found, to her surprise, nobody in the room. _Weird, _she thought. _They just asked me to go get more coffee._ She shrugged it off, and placed the grocery bag near the sweet table. She went to the back room to find Tamaki pep talking the twins.

"Don't try and make her do anything that might strain her, or insult her on how she looks." She heard him say. She saw the twins shaking their heads vigorously. _Great, just like when they visited my house for the first time._ She recalled, crystal clear. She snickered silently, and walked away quietly. She had her father put some make up under her eyes to make her look better. So far, everyone was treating her normally, even though she was missing her hair. Tamaki had his stylist make her a custom wig that looked just like her old hair. It _felt_ like her old hair. She thanked him sincerely. Now she was beginning to think that he was in denial. Whenever he looked at her, his eyes glistened and he looked away, shaking his head. Then he'd turn back and hug her, saying "Daddy's little girl.."

She shook her head and went back to what she was doing. But she stopped. _What was I going to do? Where was I going?_ She fell to her knees. _I'm sick..what is going to happen to me?_ All of the summer hit her like a bomb dropping on a war zone. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Tamaki and the twins heard her immediately. They rushed out, pulling her up. "What's wrong?!" They asked, sitting her on the couch.

"I'm sick, that's what's wrong! I'll never be able to do anything again!" She yelled, running out of the room. They stared after her. "Do you think she heard us boss?" Kaoru said, never breaking his eyes off the door. Hikaru looked at Tamaki, then to the door. It opened and Mori walked in with Haruhi in his arms. The three on the couch rose immediately. Mori shh-ed them and laid Haruhi on the couch. He had found her curled on the floor sleeping. Just five minutes after walking out, she was sleeping. "Kaoru, call the hospital and her dad. Something's wrong." Tamaki ordered his tone serious.

He got a glass of water for Haruhi and asked Hikaru to watch her until the paramedics arrived. He went off to call Kyouya to tell him what happened. Hikaru brushed the hair off her forehead. She felt warm. He slipped off her wig, and unbuttoned her jacket. He lifted her head and put the glass to her lips. She sipped a little of the water and he put her head back down. She smiled briefly.

A few minutes later, the paramedics took Haruhi away. Tamaki fought with the EMTs but they wouldn't let him go with her. Or Hikaru. They had Kyouya's driver floor it to the hospital. When they asked for Haruhi's room, they found that she was in surgery. All of them went silent. "What for?" Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison, their voices strung with worry. The nurse sat them down. "It's just a minor little thing. Her appendix was enlarged and caused her fever. Since she has leukemia, her body took it a little worse, but she'll be fine." The nurse said, leaving the high school students to wait for their closest friend to get out of surgery.

A few hours later, Haruhi was just waking up. The other hosts were asleep. She smiled. She sat up quietly and called the nurse to give her friends some blankets. The nurse nodded and smiled. When Haruhi tried to get up, she felt stitches pulling. She pulled up her hospital gown to find a row of fifteen stitches at her waist line. The wound had a see through bandage, but you could only see the black little lines. She got up carefully, and tucked her tired fellow hosts in for the night. She sat back on her bed and smiled one last time before falling back into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning was a bit hazy. All Haruhi could really remember were the hosts asking her how she felt and pillow fluffing. Lots of pillow fluffing. She wasn't even using them. She was sitting up, but _no. _Tamaki insisted that she lay back and rest. But she wanted to sit up and talk. Hikaru and kaoru kept staring at the monitors in the room. One beeped and Hikaru flipped out. He pushed the call button and a nurse ran in. "What's wrong?" She asked as two more nurses filled into the cramped room. Hikaru pointed to the monitor. "It beeped a couple of times." He informed her. Just then, Haruhi's regular nurse came in. "Temperature tim-"She stopped. "Okay, everyone out. It's just follow up procedure." All of the hosts and the three emergency nurses hurried out of the room. Mori held Honi as he napped, and Tamaki was scolding the twins with a goofy look. They just rolled their eyes going "Whatever boss."

The regular nurse walked out, her face angry. "Only press the emergency button if she either passes out, vomits, or starts acting strange. Otherwise, don't disturb the patient." She looked at Tamaki and the twins specifically. They all nodded except for Honi. He was still sleeping. (^u^) Mori and Kyouya decided to go home with Honi. Kaoru and Hikaru needed to go to. Tamaki was the one who had trouble parting with his little girl, but decided to go. He left her his bear and a goodnight kiss. She cuddled the bear, and Tamaki knew that things would be okay. Or at least, he hoped they would be okay.

* * *

Yes, it's MUCH longer than the two previous ones. I'm hoping that this story will be at least 20-25 chapter long when I'm done with it. Please R&R, and I'll lurve you forever.

XOXO

Beyond Myself


	4. Host Club Scare

((Hola! I know it's been like a month since I've updated, but I've been busy. Anyway, It's a bit shorter, but VERY good, or so say my friends. Read and review!

I still don't own Ouran. But for Christmas, will you get me the rights to Hikaru's character? I'll love you forever!))

Host Club Scare

After the incident involving Haruhi's appendix, she was able to go home after a few days of recovery. The hosts were absolutely thrilled! Tamaki had a surprise party planned for her the next day. They tried to avoid her as much as they could while it was being planned. She just thought they were acting weird, which was good for the party. They bought lots of fancy tuna and made everything fancy and decadent. Hikaru and Kaoru had their mother design a gown for this occasion. Just for Haruhi. It was a royal blue halter dress that came to the knee and clung to every inch of her body that made her look good. Tamaki insisted she wear a frumpy old dress so it could hide her innocence, but everyone else thought the blue one was perfect. It was a private party between the host club and Renge, the manager. But they felt it should be as extravagant as a ball, just for the girl they all loved so much.

At last the party came! Everyone was dressed eloquently. Honi and Mori had black suits and a crazy tie that matched them some how. (Bunnies for Honi and kendo suits for Mori!) The twins had blue and orange ties with black suits, Kyouya was wearing a casual pant and a white dress shirt, and Tamaki had a white tux, with out the silly shoes. They were just waiting for Haruhi to arrive. After twenty minutes, she walked through the door in a heavy winter coat. _That's weird.._ Thought Hikaru. _It's 70 degrees outside._ He quickly ignored it as he and his brother ushered her into the changing area set aside. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" She protested, kicking weakly. The twins had completely forgot about her current illness. "Sorry." They both muttered quickly, helping her along. "That's not what I meant." She said, not liking being treated like an invalid. She took the dress that Kaoru was holding. "I'll be right back." She said, a scowl on her face. The twins giggled. "You're so cute, now go get changed. The boss will _Love_ to see you in that dress." They said simultaneously. She sighed, and closed the curtain.

Tamaki was pacing the front room while Haruhi changed. "Is this putting too much pressure on her? What if something happens during the party?" He thought aloud, his head hanging. The twins sighed. "She'll be fine boss." Hikaru muttered, patting him on the shoulder. Kyouya was muttering something about the cost of the party. "Tamaki, you do know that the expenses are running low?" He growled, glaring at the king.

"Yes mommy. But it's all for my little Haruhi!" He defended. He was huffing and his face had turned red. Honi pointed behind him. "Tama-Chan, look at Haru-Chan!" He chimed, running into Haruhi.

Haruhi fell backwards, and just before she hit the ground, Hikaru caught her. "Are you alright?" He asked, worriedly. His eyes were wide and afraid. She sensed his fear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry so much." She smiled. His face warmed up immediately. No one was looking at the display. Tamaki was scolding Honi. Mori was trying to calm down his cousin, who had begun to cry. Haruhi walked over and gave Honi a big hug. "Be careful sempai." She said, patting his head. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "See? I'm all right! Look!" She twirled, tripping over her feet. The hosts were ready to catch her, but laughed at how clumsy she was. She steadied herself, and sat on the couch. "Um, sempai, can I take these heels off? Their hard to walk in." She complained, running her hands along her ankles. She took off the shoe, and there was a friction bleed from her walking around in them. Mori got her a band-aid and placed it over the cut. "Thanks Mori Sempai." She said, wearily, but cheerfully. Hikaru heard the slight change in her tone. He pulled her aside gently. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?" He asked, seriously. She looked away for a second, but answered. "Yeah, I'm fine. You're just a worry wart." Haruhi said, annoyed. "I'm going to go to the bathroom. Can you not be worried for five minutes?" A Hint of sarcasm in her voice made him flinch. She stormed into the private restroom and bent over the sink. She hadn't been feeling well all day, but she didn't want to ruin the party. She splashed some water on her face and dried it with a towel. When she blew her nose, she felt something warm run down her mouth. She looked up in the mirror to see blood flowing non-stop from her nose

A few minutes, everyone had realized the whole reason for the party was missing. Hikaru told Tamaki that she went to the restroom. Tamaki had a gut instinct take over."We have to check on her." He said immediately. Him and Hikaru went and knocked on the door. They heard her mumbling something. She sounded scared. They broke down the door.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki and Hikaru yelled at the same time. She was trying to stop the blood that had soaked her dress a sick purple color, and that was still coming down out of her nose. "Kyouya! Call your family ambulance!" Tamaki yelled, almost shrieking. Hikaru was holding her, tying her hair back, and getting towels very quickly. He looked pale, but was trying to keep it together. The EMT's arrived within a few minutes, and was loaded. Only one person was allowed to go. Everyone looked at Hikaru. He didn't look so good himself, and probably wouldn't make it with out going with her. They shoved him in against his will, not wanting to see her caked with blood. He held her hand anyway, her squeezing tightly. Haruhi was a fighter. She smiled at him. "Sorry..I..Ruined..The..Night…" She said between breaths of oxygen from the mask that was now secured on her face.

"No, It's okay. I shouldn't have worried you to the point where you got sick." He apologized. She shook her head. "It's really my fault. I wasn't feeling well all day. Then I felt something running down my nose after washing me face." She laughed. Hikaru joined, timid, but he laughed to make her feel better all the way to the hospital.


	5. After the Scare

The ride to the hospital was in reality only a few minutes long, but to Hikaru, it felt like a lifetime. The EMT's kept asking Haruhi all sorts of questions about her medical history, who her parents were, where her dad was, and all of that. He held her hand like a trooper the entire time, and she held on tightly, despite having her attention else where. When the ambulance pulled up to the emergency entrance at the hospital, they helped Hikaru out of the vehicle first, and telling him to go wait in the front. Then they wheeled Haruhi's stretcher into the building. She was holding a white towel to her nose. It hadn't stopped? Hikaru just shook his head. "She'll be alright. She wouldn't just give up." He walked briskly to the waiting area, and paced. Back and forth, in circles, all sorts of patterns. He was thinking about how they would stop a bloody nose, or fix her. He didn't realize he was crying until his vision went blurry. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Sir?" A kind voice asked from behind. Hikaru turned quickly, surprised by the gesture. "Are you alright?" The person attached to the hand and voice was a nurse. "You can go see your friend now. There are others back there that were ready to drag you back, but I told them that would probably scare you more." The kind nurse gave Hikaru a smile. "Go on. She's not bleeding anymore."

"Thank you. Thank you." Hikaru repeated, before rushing to find his friend's room. It wasn't hard. It was the one with the curtains pulled back for more room. After all, there were five other people in the room, Ranka trying to shove his way past them. Despite the situation, Hikaru had to smile. The host club always seemed to bring a party with them, where ever they went. He squeezed past his friends, stopping next to his brother, who immediately grabbed his brother's hand. "You had us worried too." Kaoru whispered into his brother's ear. He gave his brother a small smile, before nodding towards Haruhi. "Tamaki's been talking her head of for the past fifteen minutes. Why don't you switch?" He suggested, and Hikaru snorted. "That idiot." He passed the rest of the hosts, and saw Tamaki miserably failing to interest Haruhi in a television show. "It will take your mind off this situation! Please do what daddy says!" He made his puppy dog eyes, but Ranka slapped the back of his head. "I'm her dad, not you." He said, protectively taking his daughter's hand. Haruhi, in the middle of this, was rolling her eyes. She had color back in her face. She had a bag of blood dripping into an IV, but Hikaru guessed that was from loosing so much blood from earlier. "Hey party crasher." Hikaru joked, stepping into the conversation. "That's a way to make an exit." Haruhi snorted ."Yeah. I just love to have all the attention on me." She said sarcastically. The doctors had removed her wig, and Ranka was brushing out the tangles. Her brown eyes weren't tired, despite the exhausting ordeal. They were alert, trying to look everywhere at once. Kaoru and Honey had taken to the extra chairs in the room, and Mori was on the floor next to his cousin. Kyoya though, had slipped out. Her brow furrowed at this, but she shrugged.

For the rest of the allowed visiting hours, the hosts that remained talked, and distracted Haruhi from the hospital. To be honest, Haruhi hadn't been a fan of them since her mother died ten years before. She associated them with death, and not helping people. Her mom went into the hospital to get better, but she never came home. After the hosts had left, and a brief visit with Renge, a doctor came in to visit with Haruhi's dad. They talked in the halls for a good half hour, before Ranka walked back into the room, slowly. "Honey, I've got some news for you.." Ranka said quietly, taking his daughter's hand. "They ran your blood work while you were in the ER, and looked over your treatment history.." He had to pause. "They've decided the only treatment you have left is a Bone marrow transplant. The Chemo isn't working anymore." The once flamboyant man seemed to grow timid as these words escaped. Haruhi looked at the edge of the bed, taking it in. "It has to match me, right?" She asked, still calm. "It has to be the same blood type?" Ranka nodded. "I would do it in a heartbeat Haruhi, but we aren't the same type. You have your mothers." He whispered. Haruhi stiffened. "O-okay.." She felt like she was crumbling to dust. "They have you on a donor list sweetheart. You don't have to stay at the hospital waiting for it though. They said you're good enough to go back to school for a while, until they find a donor." Ranka tried lightening the situation, but Haruhi had a whole other view on the matter. Would they be able to afford the surgery? Even in this situation, where it was a complete coincidence that she got sick, she felt horrible. The treatments cost so much money, and being a cross dresser at a bar wasn't enough to make that kind of money. She patted her father's hand. "I'll go back to school..Don't worry dad." She gave her father a small faltering smile. He pulled Haruhi into his arms, and for the first time that whole evening, Haruhi cried until her tears ran dry.

A few days later, after the doctors allowed Haruhi out of the hospital for the second time that school year, Haruhi was sitting in her room, propped up on pillows. She didn't feel like going to school. Or facing the guys. Telling them that she had Leukemia in the first place was tough enough, but telling them she was going to die without a bone marrow transplant? They'd offer her money in a heartbeat, raise huge antique sales to raise money for her. Tamaki might have even gone far enough to sell a kidney on the black market. Knowing him, he would imagine it in one of his daydreams. She shook her head, curling up in a blanket. As she laid there, her cell phone rang. The one the Twins had given her stayed on her nightstand. She picked it up, and answered without looking.

"Hello?" She asked, yawning.

"HARUUUHIIIII." A loud, familiar voice screamed into the receiver. "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Sempai, I'm fine. I'm just at home." She grumbled, holding the phone away from her ear.

"Oh. Well, okay, bye!" The phone beeped.

"That guy." Haruhi sighed, shaking her head. "I get the strangest calls sometimes." She put the phone down again, and was ready to curl up again, when she heard knocks on her door. "Now what?" She grumbled, climbing off her futon. She stomped to the door, and pulled it wide open, only to get it halfway shut again before a few arms held it open.

"Oh, c'mon, we just want to visit!" Hikaru and Kaoru's voices chimed in unison.

There they all were, on her doorstep again. They wanted to know if she was up to a visit. That was why Tamaki had called. 'Shit.' Haruhi though. They didn't wait to be invited in, knowing she wouldn't kick them out anyways. At least Mori nodded as a thank you. She sighed, and shut the door behind them. "Why are you all here anyways? I was trying to take a nap." She said, crossing her arms. The hosts just grinned. "We missed you Haru-Chan!" Honi said, giving her a gentle hug. His hug was from all of them. She grimaced a little, but hugged him back. "I missed you guys too." She said, patting his head. Now she really wanted a nap. Just being around them was exhausting. It was nice, but exhausting. And with the thought of telling them still in her head, she didn't want to make eye contact. "Uh, guys, not to be rude or anything, but can you leave? I'm..tired." She paused a second or two, hopefully to emphasize her point. They seemed to take the hint, and the less stoic hosts quieted.

"..If you're hiding something Haruhi, it's alright to tell us." Tamaki said quietly. The other boys looked at him, but stayed quiet.

"What are you talking about Sempai?" Haruhi countered, but secretly wished she had her hair in that moment, to hide behind. "I'm just tired. So you guys can go home." She said coldly. Without another word, Tamaki stormed out, the others dribbling out behind him. Except Hikaru. He put his hand on her shoulder briefly, and then walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Haruhi felt the tears again. "I have to tell them sooner or later. They'll find out anyways." She sniffed, and curled up on the floor. "Why does it have to be so hard?" She stayed on the floor like that until her father came home.


	6. Frustration

After a while, Haruhi decided to attend school. After she came back, the days at Ouran were awkward, to say the least. Haruhi wanted to avoid the host club as much as possible, until she decided to tell them the news. She planned intricate, but true, excuses to get her out of club activities. Doctor appointments took up most of her time after school, and the hosts weren't about to make her skip one. Her father had been taking off work to spend more time with her. He even got paid leave, since they knew how hard it was for them financially. But today, Haruhi was going to tell them. She had too. Every day, she was feeling more and more run down, and knew that in a week or two, she'd be stuck in the Hospital until her bone marrow transplant. Until a donor came along. She wouldn't be able to stay at school. And if the transplant didn't happen, she'd die. That would be it.

The last bell snapped her out of the morbid thoughts, only to be filled with the looks of sadness that would fill the hosts' faces after they learned her news. Telling them how she wouldn't be here for munch longer if the transplant didn't happen. She knew she didn't even have to tell them. They could be left in the dark. But sooner or later, they'd probably hire an investigator to check up on her. Haruhi shook her head. Honey senpai would probably stop them though. He knew what it was like to have a sick relative. One of his Aunts had been ill a few years ago, and Honey thought she wouldn't make it. She made a miraculous recovery. He had mentioned this to Haruhi when she first told the hosts about her Leukemia, as an encouragement for her to get better. Haruhi, though, didn't think she'd fair as well as the aunt. Even if she did make it to the Surgery, every preparation for the surgery could kill her. She'd need radiation to wipe out the cancerous cells in her marrow, and kill the healthy ones to allow the new marrow to grow. With no bone marrow until the operation, she'd have an increased risk of infection. With no bone marrow, she could die of a simple infection. She wouldn't be allowed visitors, since she'd be in isolation. Alone, besides special nurses and doctors allowed in the room.

As these new thoughts swirled around in Haruhi's head, she realized she'd reached Music Room 3. The shiny brass handle made her nervous, but she grabbed it anyways. Quietly, and slowly, she pushed the door open, relieved to find the hosts going about normal business. There were no guests today. Probably just business stuff. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing a game in the corner, while Mori and Honey Senpai sat at a table, eating sweets. Kyoya Senpai was busy at his computer while Tamaki spouted out rambling thoughts. She quietly walked to the couch, and placed her bag down. She took a deep breath, and let herself be known.

"Guys? Can I call a quick meeting?" Haruhi twiddled her thumbs in front of her, as the other members made their way over, sitting down. Worried looks were already on their faces, and Haruhi didn't know if she could do it. Tears started to form, and Tamaki was the first to jump. "Are you alright?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She shoved him off. "No! I'm not! I'm..I'm going to die if I don't get the transplant! Our insurance doesn't cover it, and they haven't found a donor." She plopped on the couch, covering her face. 'I shouldn't have told them..' She thought, as she felt the arms of the guys wrap around her, save for Kyoya. He wasn't too keen on touchy feely things. Honey's little face scrunched up into her shoulder, and Tamaki pulled her close. "We'll help you. We are always here to help." He said quietly, but Haruhi shook her head no, and pulled away again. "No, it's too much! After adding up pre-transplant, the procedure, and afterward, it's over two hundred _thousand_ dollars." She explained. "I can't let you guys pay for that!" She knew they had the money. She knew anyone of them would have it in their pockets. But she couldn't ask for anything else. They'd all helped her at some point, but this, this was too much. She grabbed her bag, and ran out of the room. Hikaru was the first to react, and went after her. The other hosts sat there, in disbelief. "Why doesn't Haru-chan want our help?" Honey asked. Kyoya gave him his answer. "She thinks we're going to add it to her debt." He said, crossing his arms. "And she's too proud to accept that kind of help."

"Haruhi! Haruhi, wait!" Hikaru cried out, chasing Haruhi down the halls. She stopped before she got to the stairs, and slid to the floor, crying. He came up, and grabbed her in a hug. "Ssh.." He whispered, trying to calm her down, but she pushed against him. "You guys can't help on this.."

"Yes, we can. We can!" He assured her.

Haruhi looked at him, exasperated. "It's not even about the money anymore! If I don't find a donor in a few weeks, there won't be any time left to do the transplant! I'll be in the hospital, probably by next week! There aren't any matched donors!" She started to cry again, but Hikaru wouldn't have it. "Haruhi, We aren't...I'm not going to let you die. We'll find somebody. I promise." He gave her the most serious look he could, and she sunk into his arms, believing him.

* * *

A huge thank you to Ohhappydagger for the wonderful reviews, (and incentive to update~). And Another shoutout to SaphireDragonHuntress, for the inspirational story. It's saved in my emails.

I'm working on bettering my writing skills, so hopefully that means lengthier chapters. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been enjoying summer. I'm still writing though. Even if it takes a while, just know I'm still here typing.

Thank you so much for sticking with this story, and leave me a review. (:

-Jacci


End file.
